Skyrim: The Unglamourous Failings of Ulfric Stormcloak Remastered
by Sonata-Time-Nocturne-Aoi
Summary: Complete! Story updated and edited as of 2017. Everyone knows the opening to Skyrim where your character and Ulfric and being carted to their execution at Helgen. But what really happened the day before he was arrested and thrown onto the carriage? Witness the complete farce of Ulfric and his fall from glory after he encounters a pesky Daedric Prince. Rated T for language.
1. Scene 1: Tamriel's Unfortunate

**Story** : Skyrim: The Unglamourous Failings of Ulfric Stormcloak Remastered  
 **Author** : Master Jin Sonata & Time Master  
 **Written** : June 28th, 2016  
 **Remastered** : July 8th, 2017  
 **Genre** : Humor/Mystery  
 **Rating** : T (Language)  
 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Bethesda or its potentially doomed Nordic villain.

* * *

Once in a while, many people experience a series of unfortunate events. Lord Ulfric Stormcloak of Windhelm, is no exception.

 **Scene 1: Tamriel's** **Unfortunate**

It was a day unlike any other in Skrim. Ulfric Stormcloak woke up bright and early within the Palace of the Kings feeling less restful than usual. He had been up late all last night listening to the loud banging of Galmar humping his wife next door. Nevertheless, he did manage to get close to his usual six hours of daily sleep. As the sun began to shine through the ice-crusted windows of his bedroom, he opens his eyes and found himself face to face with an unruly creature.

"What in oblivion?" Ulfric yells as he was in the presence of a Daedric Lord.

"Greetings, Ulfric. I am known as Sanguine, the Daedric Prince of Debauchery. I have come to make an offer with you," Sanguine says in a menacing yet playful demonic voice.

Ulfric wasn't going to have any of this foolishness. He kept his eye on Sanguine as he reaches for his blade that lay next to his bed.

"Don't bother raising your sword against me, I've taken the liberty in replacing all of the weapons within this castle with roses. Wasn't that simply nice of me?" Sanguine muses with a humbled grin.

"What do you want with me, demon?" Ulfric demands.

"Like I said before, I wish to make a deal with you. Rumor across Oblivion has it that you murdered the former leader of this city a few nights ago. This has angered many of the souls who used to rule this domain before you, as well as the various mortal leaders across Skyrim. I wish to offer you sanctuary from…a potential string of unfortunate events from befalling upon you," Sanguine explains.

"And what's in it for me if I choose to accept your offer? Will you drag me to Oblivion as your slave instead of realizing my glory to ascend to Sovngarde after I unite Skyrim?" Ulfric inquires.

"Actually I had something else in mind involving The Night Mother and the backside of Woolly Mammoth, but I like your idea more," Sanguine responds with a chuckle.

"Well I'll let you know right now that I refuse your offer, demon! Get out of my castle before I call the guards!" Ulfric threatens the Daedric Prince.

Sanguine laughs. "Suit yourself. But remember, if you ever change your mind, just grab hold of any rose and chant my name three times to summon me. Just be sure to do so before its…too late. You could end up carted away to have your head cut off."

Before Ulfric could say anything more, Sanguine disappears within a small Oblivion gate that had appeared behind him. Seconds later a few of his castle guards came barging into his room in response to him not being downstairs for breakfast as scheduled. All of the guards were holding a bouquet of red roses instead of their issued swords and daggers.

"Anything wrong, my lord?" asks one of the guards. Ulfric shot out of bed and approaches his men.

"What do you mean is there anything wrong?! I was just threatened by a Daedric Prince!" he says angrily.

"Should we investigate who the culprit is?" another guard asks.

"No, I will look into this matter later. For now, there is business to attend to, right after I eat some breakfast," Ulfric says to his men, standing to his feet and preparing to head downstairs.

Ulfric had no idea that he was about to have the worst day of his life.

* * *

 **Please review and keep watch for new chapters as this fic is updated constantly!**


	2. Scene 2: The Misguided

**Scene 2: The Misguided**

Ulfric finishes his morning meal and takes his place on his throne within his castle's main keep. It was time for his loyal servants to give their reports to him.

Before he could get down to business, the doors of the palace burst open, and in enters Elisif the Fair.

"Why hello Ulfric, is there a funeral happening that I do not know of?" Elisif says coldly to Ulfric as she crosses his chambers, stopping just before him.

"Oh it's the High King's widow. What do you want, and what are you talking about a funeral for?" Ulfric responds smugly.

"Well, for one, I've noticed all of your guards holding bouquets of roses as I walk in. Paying a late tribute to my husband…that you _murdered_?" Elisif adds, crossing her arms as she speaks.

 _"Oh yeah, I forgot about what that damn Daedric Prince had done earlier…I need to find a way to reverse that…"_ Ulfric mutters to himself, now turning his attention back to his guest. "You're still angry about that? I did you a favor in ridding Torygg, your late husband, from this world. He was a liability to my ideals, to the ideal to all of the Nords in Skyrim!"

"And that's supposed to excuse you for being an unrealistic and abrasive asshole? Don't you realize what the Empire is going to do to you for your treason?" Elisif says to him.

"It matters not to me. You can try all you want in pushing the Empire to my doorstep, as long as I'm the new High King of Syrim, that will not happen!" Ulfric reminds her.

"We shall see about that. Just wait until Legate Rikke hears about this," Elisif threatens as she leaves his presence to return to the Blue Palace.

"Ouch…what are you going to do about Legate Rikke?" Galmar asks, approaching his excellency.

"Ah shit, I forgot about her. I'm going to Solitude to have a little chat with her later on. She and I go a long way back. We were allies in the Battle of Markarth. She turned to politics shortly after the war. Hmph, I'm sure she'll be easy to sway," Ulfric promises. "Oh, and one more thing..."

"Yes, my lord?" Galmar responds.

"Get rid of those damn roses and have our blacksmith Oengul War-Anvil bring us some blades. I don't want anyone to think we're holding a banquet for anyone…" Ulfric commands. "They make my nose itch anyways…"

* * *

 **Please review and keep watch for new chapters as this fic is updated constantly!**


	3. Scene 3: The Uninformed

**Scene 3: The Uninformed**

"Who the hell is he?"

Upon arriving in Solitude, Ulfric and his second-in-command Galmar Stone-Fist storm into in the war room within the castle gour. Across from them were Legate Rikke and a new face to the group.

"Ulfric, this is General Tullius. He is being stationed here to monitor and regulate the conflict happening here in Skyrim," Legate Rikke responds.

"You have a lot of nerve bringing an Imperial dog into Skyrim. What do you hope to accomplish by having this Imperial dog at your side?" Ulfric responds coldly, darting a glare at both of them.

"I have a name you Neanderthal!" General Tullius responds harshly. "By order of the Emperor, it is my unfortunate duty to see that Skyrim follows in accordance to the White-Gold Concordat and ensure that there are no rebel uprisings in this land that would threaten a balanced democracy in all of Tamriel," General Tullius explains.

"Oh great, so we're going to have to deal with the Empire's puppet loitering around my land with their big words and fancy documents?" Galmar responds.

"Don't know why you be so bothered with it, it's not like you Nords could read or write to begin with," General Tullius responds smugly.

"Enough, all of you!" Legate Rikke shouts, silencing everyone in the room. "I know none of you want to be involved with each other right now, but due to unforeseen circumstances of Skyrim not having a recognized High King, the Empire will have to be deployed here for the next few months," she states.

"What do you mean not having a recognized High King?! I hold that rightful title now!" Ulfric responds angrily.

"Actually…you don't," Legate Rikke responds.

"And why not?!" Ulfric demands.

"Apparently, the Thalmor are stone-walling a measure that would otherwise officiate your position in office over this land," General Tullius answers.

"And without that consent, the Empire has every right to station themselves here in your territory," Legate Rikke adds.

Ulfric was about to blow a gasket upon hearing this.

"Those damn Thalmor are supposed to be on my side! I'm going to have a talk with their representative. Galmar, head back to Windhelm and look after the castle while I'm gone," Ulfric says to him as he hurries out of the room to prepare for travel.

* * *

 **Please review and keep watch for new chapters as this fic is updated constantly!**


	4. Scene 4: The Ill-Advised

**Scene 4: The Ill-Advised**

Ulfric leaves Solitude via private carriage an hour later, now heading towards the Thalmor Embassy west of the city. It was going to be a long ride, so Ulfric decides to pass the time shining his sword during the ride.

Ulfric reaches for his sword within his sheath, only to pull out a long, thorny red rose instead.

"What is the meaning of this?! Who swapped my blade for this cursed flower again?!" Ulfric growls.

It was then he is reminded of something.

"Wait…that damn Daedric whom I met this morning, Sanguine was his name…he told me to chant his name three times if I were to contact him…" Ulfric muses, before dashing the ridiculous thought. "Bah, this whole thing is just a fairy tale. Why would a Daedric need me to contact him?"

 **THUMP!**

Ulfric's thought were interrupted when the carriage hits a dip in the road, causing one of the wheels to dislodge from the carriage. The driver stops his horse and hops off to take a look at the damage.

"I'm sorry, my lord, but it appears our trip will be delayed, I will need supplies to fix this broken wheel," the driver states.

"Damn it! And we are out in the middle of nowhere too!" Ulfric groans in response.

Ulfric then has a brilliant idea.

"Wait a moment…what if Sanguine can help me out of this predicament?" Ulfric ponders.

Deciding to go along with the silly idea, he takes the rose and chants the Daedric's name three times.

"Sanguine… Sanguine… Sanguine!"

 **POOF!**

As promised, the Daedric Lord Sanguine appears next to Ulfric on the carriage, looking pleased to be summoned.

"See, I told you I'd come if you call! Good mortal!" Sanguine says to him in a semi-taunting tone.

"Hey, how dare you belittle me like some dog! I only summoned you to help me out of a predicament," Ulfric tells him.

"I'm not fixing your carriage. Do I look like 'roadside assistance' to you?" Sanguine states, crossing his arms.

"Why not?! I need to reach the Thalmor Embassy before nightfall!" Ulfric responds.

"It would be wiser to wait it out and get there the following day," Sanguine suggests.

"What do you mean wait it out? I don't have time to waste. I need to find out why I'm not considered Skyrim's official king!" Ulfric retorts.

"Don't say I didn't warn you, but if I were to actually help you arrive at the embassy sooner, that will have a drastic and negative effect on your path to the truth," Sanguine warns him.

"And do you honestly believe I would fall for that amateurish horoscope logic? Whether you are a demon from Oblivion or not, I'm in control of my own fate, and my gut is telling me to arrive sooner than later! Now, can you fix this carriage or not?" Ulfric demands.

Sanguine chuckles.

"Suit yourself! Don't say I didn't warn you. Your carriages wheel will be magically fixed once I disappear. Tata for now, please do call me again if something else comes up, and I know it will!" Sanguine says before disappearing from sight.

"My lord, the wheel…its somehow fixed!" Ulfric's driver then states, shocked at how the broken wheel was suddenly remedied.

"Hmph, good, that damn Daedric kept his promise…" Ulfric mutters with a smug grin.

It was then he notices something odd.

"What the?!" Ulfric yells as his carriage was now suddenly painted in embarrassingly bright pink and red roses, with green trimming to make it look like a very effeminate carriage.

It was going to be the first thing the Thalmor sees when he arrives at their outpost later that night.

* * *

 **Please review and keep watch for new chapters as this fic is updated constantly!**


	5. Scene 5: The Unbeknownst

**Scene 5: The Unbeknownst**

Meanwhile at the Thalmor Embassy, Ulfric had not yet arrived when Elenwen, the Ambassador and head of Skyrim's Thalmor outpost, held a private meeting with several key figures behind closed doors. In her presence were Maven Black-Briar, Astrid, Karliah, Brynjolf, and Kodlak Whitemane.

"I now call this secret meeting to order. Here in this room are representatives from various important factions across Skyrim. These include the Black-Briar family, the Dark Brotherhood, the Thieves Guild and Nightengales, and the Companions. We are gathered here to discuss means to rid Skyrim of its greatest threat: Ulfric Stormcloak!" Elenwen states at the head of a round-table.

"Yes, Ulfric's presence as the supposed new 'High King of Skyrim' is problematic. Not only is his rise to power illegal, but it will make it more difficult to have an extended base of operations around Windhelm," Brynjolf states.

"Heh, pretty amusing coming from the leader of a group of lawless thieves," Astrid responds to Brynjolf with a chuckle.

"Hey, at least we aren't murdering people for our own enjoyment," Brynjolf shot back.

"Enough you two. Neither of you would be allowed a free pass in any city, especially Riften without my authority and influence," Maven says sternly to them both.

"Nonetheless, the real person we need to focus on is Ulfric. Now is not the time to fight one another" Karliah states.

"Indeed. Yes, Ulfric's assassination of High King Torygg is more than enough to try and arrest him for his crimes," Elenwen says. "We have only one problem that's preventing us from setting up Ulfric to his demise."

"I believe the issue lies with the widow of Torygg, Lady Elisif the Fair I assume?" Kodlak asks.

"Precisely. She she is much too green to raise her hand and send Ulfric to prison. I suggest we take matters into our own hands," Elenwen explains.

"Heh, it's ironic since you would think Elisif would be jumping at the opportunity to arrest Ulfric for killing her husband. She should just hire me to return the favor," Astrid offers.

"No, that would be too risky. If Ulfric figures out that there are interest groups in Skyrim plotting to either arrest or kill him, he'll mobilize our own people against you all," Elenwen states. "We need to come up with an elaborate plan to frame Ulfric and make him unconsciously admit to his wrongdoings. Once he's done so we can be rid of him and all of you will be free to do business as per usual."

"This will be pretty difficult. It's shame that Ulfric also shouted any witnesses of the king to death as well" Brynjolf says, scratching his chin.

It was at that moment that Maven had a brilliantly evil plan.

"Everyone…hear me out. I have just the perfect plan to unmake Ulfric, and it will require everyone's cooperation," Maven state, an evil smile spreading across her face.

"It better be good. Ulfric is set to arrive here for a visit soon," Elenwen states.

"Oh believe me, my plan is simply to die for," Maven says before letting out a sadistic cackle.

Everyone else in the room smiles in anticipation as to what the evil leader of the Black-Briar family had up her sleeves.

* * *

 **Please review and keep watch for new chapters as this fic is updated constantly!**


	6. Scene 6: The Unclean

**Scene 6: The Unclean**

Ulfric finally reaches the Thalmor Embassy not too long afterwards. Upon his arrival, the security personal near the front gate turn and gaze at Ulfric's flamboyantly colorful and loud carriage decorated in bright pink and red roses, courtesy of Sanguine. The guards began to historically laugh their asses off at the site.

"Oh shut up, all of you!" Ulfric grumbles as he exists the carriage and storms past them toward the embassy doors.

Once inside, Ulfric stops and looks around him. The lobby was completely dark and void of life.

"This is odd," there should be someone awake at this hour. I was hoping Elenwen would be here to greet me," Ulfric says to out loud, frustrated at the lack of hospitality.

Suddenly, a voice was heard from within the shadows of the room.

"Good evening, Ulfric Stormcloak. We've been waiting for you. If you are ready to discuss the terms and restrictions on your quest for complete power here in Skyrim, then enter into the room you see before you," the voice states before going silent.

 _"That voice…I should recognize it, but I can't put my finger on it. This all sounds too suspicious. I need to tread carefully,"_ Ulfric says quietly.

He then had an idea.

Pulling out the Rose of Sanguine, Ulfric chants his name three times to summon the daedra once more.

"Sanguine… Sanguine… Sanguine!"

 **POOF!**

Once again, the Daedric Lord Sanguine appears next to Ulfric, a yearning look of deviousness in his eyes.

"So you finally arrived. Did you enjoy your flowery carriage I left you?" Sanguine asks eagerly.

"I plan on burning it to the ground once I return to Windhelm," Ulfric responds dryly. "Look, I called you out just now to ask for some protection. My judgment is getting the best of me, all seems too suspicious," Ulfric explains.

"Can't blame them, honestly. You hate the Thalmor, they hate you, it's all one big happy dysfunctional family!" Sanguine states with a gleeful smile.

Ulfric merely glares at Sanguine for trying to be funny at the worst possible time.

"Fine, fine. Tell you what, whatever happens, I will guarantee you I will think up of a foolproof plan to ensure that nothing bad happens to you. Just be sure to keep yourself in check, though, I'm not to be held accountable for self-inflicted mishaps. Deal?" Sanguine muses.

"Good. You better not disappoint me. The ability to legitimately be recognized as Skyrim's High King rests on the outcome of this meeting," Ulfric warns him.

"Fine by me! Proceed!" Sanguine says with a sardonic grin as Ulfric turns and steps forth into the room that the voice instructed him to do so earlier.

* * *

 **Please review and keep watch for new chapters as this fic is updated constantly!**


	7. Scene 7: The Underhanded

**Scene 7: The Underhanded**

Standing in a pitch-black room, Ulfric calls out to whomever invited him there.

"Hello, Elenwen? Are you here? I need to discuss important political matters and I have little patience for these games. Where are you?" Ulfric calls out into the darkness.

No sooner had Ulfric finished talking, a lantern was lit on a small table in the center of the room. Standing next to that table was not Elenwen, but someone else he did not expect.

"Maven Black-Briar?! What are you doing here?" Ulfric proclaims, suspicious and surprised at her presence. "So, you were the voice that goaded me earlier. What is the meaning of this? Explain yourself!" he demands.

"Oh calm down, will you? I too am here on official business. I just came from a meeting with other political officials and clients. Elenwen was feeling exhausted, so she asked me to be her liaison and discuss matters with you in her place," Maven explains in a stern tone.

"What I came here needs little introduction to you, a fellow Nord, who share the same ideals with me on being the High King of Skyrim…" Ulfric began.

"That rather debatable…" Maven mutters in response.

"…What was that?" Ulfric questions, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing. Anyways, you have a choice. You can either stay here and discuss matters with me, a citizen and powerful figure born and raised in this wonderful land, or take your chances against Elenwen and her Thalmor elite, whose very presence makes your blood boil. Your call," Maven says to him.

Ulfric let out a groan of frustration. Maven did have a valid point. He would surely get farther in explaining himself and listing his demands to be delivered to Elenwen if he spoke with Maven instead.

"Fine, let's talk," Ulfric finally concedes.

"Good. Now, have seat," Maven responds, sitting down at the small table next to them. Ulfric begrudgingly turns to sit down as well.

"Before we begin, you must be thirsty. Would you like a glass of wine?" Maven asks him.

"Only if its traditional mead, none of that fancy stuff," Ulfric responds.

"Hmph, a simple man with simple tastes. Typical. Servant, bring us a bottle of wine, now!" Maven calls out.

Out from the shadows steps forth the last person Uflric would imagine…

…Sanguine.

Dressed up like a butler, Sanguine steps into the light with an unmarked bottle of wine. He pours Maven a glass, then leans over to Ulfric to fill up his glass. As he did, Ulfric leans in to whisper into Sanguine's ear.

 _"Just what in Oblivion's name are you doing?!"_ Ulfric hisses to him.

"I told you I would be close to your side during this meeting, have you forgotten already? Now sit back, relax, and carry on with your little meeting," Sanguine reassures him, before walking away from the table.

"Ahem, now, let's begin the talks, shall we? Why do you wish to speak to the Thalmor?" Maven inquires.

"I, Ulfric Stormcloak, am being cock-blocked by the Empire. I was informed by that bastard General Tullius that the Thalmor are stone-walling a measure that would otherwise officiate my position in office over this land," Ulfric explains, taking a sip of his wine.

"I see. It's because of the treachery and crime you committed by killing High King Torygg, I take it? It's obvious why the Empire and the Thalmor are reluctant in giving you an official platform. But tell me, what do you intend to do about your treachery?" Maven asks.

"What I did was not treachery, it's called pride for my own country! I fought for the freedom of the Nords, and the people see me as a hero! When my father died in the hands of the Thalmor, I saw fit to serve my people by seating myself in Windhelm as their new king. But no, that damn Torygg sought to usurp me," Ulfric explains, taking another sip of his wine.

"So you shouted him to death during a duel. Do you not believe the Empire will come after you at some point when you least expected it?" Maven muses.

"I don't doubt it. But that won't happen. I have obtained a secret weapon to put down anyone who tries to get in my way. Until then, there must be a way I can bypass the rules of the White-Gold Concordat and regain total power without triggering any push-back from those damned Imperials and High Elves!" Ulfric continues, finishing his glass of wine. He was starting to feel a bit flushed and warm from the drink's contents.

"Interesting. By the way, more wine?" Maven asks Ulfric.

"Very well," Ulfric responds, with Sanguine returning to pour him another glass, leaving the area soon afterwards.

"Now, you wish to gain total control of the throne without angering half of Tamriel. Perhaps I can help with that," Maven offers.

"How (hic) so?" Ulfric, now becoming more under the influence the more he drinks his wine.

"As you know, I have a lot of influence in Riften and beyond. My underground dealings can help secure a special deal in sending a message to the Empire, explaining that your actions were justified, and that you did no wrong," Maven explains.

"Sounds too (hic) good to be true…" Ulfric drunkenly responds.

"Nothing is impossible when I'm around. Now, will you agree to work with me? I believe I can give you the leverage you need to sit on that high throne of yours uncontested," Maven offers.

"(Hic) very well…lesh go then, Maven Blash-Breer…(hic)," Ulfric, now totally drunk off his ass, says in response.

From that moment on, he could not remember anything for the rest of that night, passing out onto the floor seconds later.

* * *

 **Please review and keep watch for new chapters as this fic is updated constantly!**


	8. Scene 8: The Unglamorous

**Scene 8: The Unglamorous**

Everything was hazy that previous night.

Ulfric began to wake up in an unfamiliar location. He slowly rises to his feet, his head aching from all the drinking from the night before.

"Ugh…what the…how did I end up here…what in the world happened after meeting Maven…?" Ulfric groans as he tries to regain his balance.

He looks about the place, which appeared to be a small cabin in the middle of the woods. No one else appeared to be inside except him.

"I do not know what's going on, but I need to get out of here. And where is that damn Sanguine? He was supposed to have my back! And where is his rose? It's gone!" Ulfric proclaims in panic and anger as he was apparently stripped of the very item given to him in his time of need.

Just then he hears a knock on the cabin door. He approaches and opens it, revealing several of his allies from his rebellion: Ralof, Lokir, Gunjar, and, someone else whom Ulfric did not recognize.

"My loyal Stormcloak allies…and some other person whom I don't know...you came to seek me out I assume?" Ulfric questions them.

"Aye, we did. Where did you go? You suddenly disappeared last night after you went to the Thalmor Embassy. We searched all over Skyrim for you," Gunjar explains.

"I don't know what happened, but it appeared I was drugged during my meeting with Maven Black-Briar last night. All I know is that I woke up here not too long ago," Ulfric explains. "Where are we, anyways?"

"Darkwater Crossing, sir," Ralof responds. "Come on, there's no time to lose, we need to get you back to Windhelm. Word on the streets is that the Imperials issued a warrant for your execution a few hours ago," he explains.

"A warrant?! For what?! Ulfric responds angrily.

Before anything could be said, several Imperial soldiers on horseback stampede onto the scene from all directions. Quickly surrounding Ulfric and his men, the leader of the squad approaches them, his sword already drawn.

"Ulfric Stormcloak, by order of the Empire, we hereby place you under arrest!" the leader proclaims to Ulfric and his men.

"This is a setup! What crime did I commit exactly?" Ulfric states.

"Your list of crimes are as follows: conspiracy to usurp the throne, murder in the first degree of Skyrim's High King, and breach of contract while under the agreement of the White-Gold Concordat. We are also charging you with indecent behavior while intoxicated from several witness accounts between the Haafingar Hold and Eastmarch, you have charges filed against you for having sex with Maven-Blackbriar without consent, premeditated threats to Queen Elisif, several violations of honor from Arngeir of the Greybeards for misuse of the Way of the Voice, and a large parking fine for leaving your rosy carriage at the Thalmor Embassy grounds without a permit," the leader reads off.

Ulfric was in complete shock and anger at what he was hearing.

"How are any of these accusations even valid you don't have any proof!" Ulfric counters.

"On the contrary, we do. We have several handwritten notes with your signature on them, all of them written confessions of your crimes and closed-door dealing with other parties who were secretly spying on you, namely the local organizations in Whiterun, Riften, and Falkreath. Elenwen of the Thalmor Embassy authenticated these findings with the documents you signed when you were first incarcerated by them years ago. Now, prepare to be carted off to Helgen for your execution alongside your gang of brigands!" the leader proclaims as he and the rest close in on Ulfric and his Stormcloak allies.

* * *

 **Epilogue**

Bound, gagged, and thrown onto a wagon that traversed the harsh trails of Skyrim were Ulfric and his cohorts. Disgruntled and defeated, Ulfric was still trying to come to terms to what the hell just happened in the span of a single day.

It was then he felt a presence next to him. He looks to his left and sees the last person he'd ever expect.

It was Sanguine, once again.

"Well well, this is quite an unfortunate route you've taken. I've tried to do the best I could to help you steer away from this downward spiral you've been living in the past twenty-four hours. But alas, your lack of trust and misjudgment, as well as your overall carelessness has brought you here. Not to mention that you should know your limit when it comes to alcohol. Oh well. It appears this is goodbye for you and me. I am off to find some other means of entertainment. Who knows, maybe I'll find a brave hero of the land who will share a drink with me in a random tavern someday. Ta-ta!"

And with that, Sanguine was gone, with Ulfric swearing up a storm from behind his gagged mouth.

Ulfric was soon going to meet his end at the chopping block in Helgen…

…but we all know what really would happen once they arrived.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, and please review! Check out our 50+ story library for more laughs!**


End file.
